Tomoyo Captor Sakura
by Ren-chan1
Summary: Clow and a mysterious woman will bring about new Cards to challenge Sakura, ultimately altering her destiny. Tomoyo & Sakura fanfic (Shoujo ai).


"Tomoyo Captor Sakura"  
  
by:Ren-chan  
  
  
[Insert Theme Song]  
  
  
Episode 1 (part 1)  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and the Picnic  
  
  
  
  
  
I wake to the light touch of her foot against my own. I smile to myself  
and turn around in my bed to stare at the beautiful face of my best friend.  
Her hands lay folded together on top of my pillow, gently touching my nose.  
I feel myself blush slightly by her touch. I sit up in bed and stretch. I   
head to the windows and pull away the curtains allowing the bright sunshine  
to poor into my room, greeting the new day.  
  
She still feels comfortable sleeping in the same bed with me at sleepovers  
like when we were children. All these years we've been together, we've grown  
closer. I know her as if she were me and she knows me as if I was herself.   
But still, as I kneel next to her side, gazing longingly at her sleeping   
face, she still doesn't know. She still doesn't understand. But it's alright.  
As long as I'm with her, as long as I can make her happy, see her happy, let   
me be there for her, it's alright. Even if she never understands how much-  
  
"I love you, Sakura-chan," I whisper to her as I stroke her short, soft   
brown hair. She smiles and stirs a bit in her sleep. She didn't hear me.   
She's such a deep sleeper. I wonder what she's dreaming about...  
  
"Tomoyo-chan.."  
  
I look at her bewildered. Did she just say my name in her sleep? I shake my  
head to shrug out any hope of her loving me the way I love her. She is going  
out with Li-kun, afterall. I supported their relationship, and still do. He   
makes her happy and that's all I'm concerned about. As long as Sakura is  
happy-  
  
"Tomoyo-chan.."  
  
I stiffen as she repeats my name. Slowly her eyes open to see mine looking  
over her. She slightly blushes as her eyes shine brightly even with my   
shadow looming over her. She gives me the sweetest smile I've ever seen her  
give me. I melt inside with complete joy. I move back, tilting my head down  
feeling my pale skin blush from head to toe.   
  
"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan."  
  
She looked out the window and smiled happily. She hasn't changed a bit since   
then. Sakura-chan is the same as we first met and through the times of our   
adventures in capturing the Clow Cards, now turned Sakura Cards. She is the   
Card Mistress. Her cards leap out of her bag and surround her lovingly, greet-  
ing her good morning.   
  
Kero-chan pokes his head out from the covers of the bed sitting up yawning. He   
blinks his little, dot eyes as he floats from the bed. He floats around muttering  
about how he wished he didn't wake up from his great dream about giant cakes made  
of chocolate. The Sakura Cards float back into the Book and float towards Kero,  
glowing brightly.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura. Good morning, Tomoyo. Ne, can we have breakfast? Daidouji-  
san makes great pancakes! Oh, can she make the blueberry ones or the banana ones?  
How about some strawberry shortcake, too?" He continues to babble about sweets   
while Sakura-chan and I smile at each other.  
  
"Hai. I'll ask her to make some as soon as she comes," I reply.  
  
"Wai! Wai!" exclaims Kero-chan as he dances in the air in joy.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, can I use the bathroom first? I won't take long."  
  
I nod to her and watch her leave the room. I walk to my desk and pull out one of  
my numerous sketch books with drawings of dresses and costumes. Most of them with  
a detailed Sakura-chan wearing them. I sigh as I stare at the recent sketch of  
her in a halter top complimenting her figure under an open button-down, denim   
double-pocket breasted, short sleaved shirt. With that she wears a matching cargo  
denim short shorts and knee high combat boots. This is less extravagant than the  
costumes I used to make for her as a Card Captor. Nowadays, I design a lot of   
everyday clothes with Sakura as my model. She doesn't mind at all. That makes me  
extremely happy. Sometimes she gets Li-kun to pose and try on some of the men's  
designs I make. I am planning to go to the fashion a school, after all. Men's  
clothes designs should be in my portfolio. I sit back in my chair and stare at   
the sketch of Sakura-chan in complete awe.  
  
"That's a nice design. You got Sakura's features down perfect from head to toe."  
I gasp startled, noticing Kero-chan hovering over my shoulder. I nod to him as   
he studies my drawing. His face turns slightly serious. He folds his arms, taking  
a deep breath. I look at him curiously, wondering what he's thinking about.  
  
"Tomoyo," the guardian beast begins,"I've noticed how you look at Sakura." He   
pauses as if he's choosing his words. "I know how you feel about Sakura."  
  
I stare at him, slightly shocked. I take a deep breath and smile sadly, not quite  
meeting his gaze. I know when I was younger I was pretty obvious. All I ever did  
was tape her, draw her in flashy costumes, and talk how cute and perfect Sakura  
was. I try to be more subtle now that she has Li-kun. I don't want to burden her   
with my feelings.  
  
"I realized it awhile back. It's pretty obvious when you two were younger." He  
pauses again and continues. "Don't get me wrong, I have no problems with it. If I  
did, I would've consulted Sakura about it." I tense up and look at him in fear  
at the idea that he could've told her his suspicions. "Relax, I haven't said any-  
thing about it."   
  
I sigh in relief. "Thank you, Kero-chan. It means alot that you don't mind about  
my feelings for Sakura and that you haven't told her about it."  
  
The little beast hovers down, sitting on the desk. "No problem. I'm just worried  
about you that's all. Sakura can be... oblivious to things like that." He pauses   
again. "I don't think Sakura would mind. She speaks highly of you and holds you   
dear and stuff." Another pause, as if stopping himself short from saying some-  
thing further. "She wouldn't hold your feelings against you."  
  
I smile happily at that. I notice that he is starting to tense up.   
  
"Sakura is really involved with that brat." Another pause. "I think he knows,   
too. Don't get upset. I don't think he wants to touch the subject either. But he  
knows you won't do anything to jeopordize their relationship. Afterall, you got   
them together and supported them until this day. He might say something to you   
about it. Err... Just don't think about it."  
  
The door opens to reveal Sakura-chan all freshened up. She smiles to the both of  
us. She looks at my drawing with a little sweatdrop on her head. She studies it   
more carefully and smiles.   
  
"You're really talented, Tomoyo-chan. I'm flattered that you know my features so   
well and make great clothes for me. I hope you get into that art school you want.  
You make the best designs."  
  
I blush slightly at her compliments as I smile brightly. "Thank you so much, it  
means alot to me."  
  
She nods and begins to change behind me. I blush even more as I look away, even   
though we've changed in front of each other numerous times. "So what are we   
going to do today?"  
  
"A picnic in the park with Syaoran. It's been awhile since we've all been to-  
gether. He's making lunch. We gotta be there at two so we can kill some time  
in the shopping area right after breakfast." She turns to me and holds my hands  
in hers. "Please help me pick out a present for him for our two-year anniversary.  
I know you're good at these things."  
  
I smile, holding in the slight pain in my heart. Two years... Two years they've   
been going out. I brought them together. And she's smiling more brightly  
since then. There's no way I could tell her how I feel. Li-kun is going to be   
with us. Will he confront me after what Kero-chan said? "Of course, Sakura-chan.  
I'll help you."   
  
She smiles brightly. "Thank so much! I love you, Tomoyo-chan!" She hugs me tight,   
then holds my hands again, tighter yet so gentle. "I'm so glad you're my best   
friend. You're always there for me. I don't how to make it up to you."  
  
I was about to say something just as we heard the door knob turn. Kero-chan   
quickly does his stuff animal impression as the door opened to reveal my mother  
on the other side. She smiled brightly just as she always did when Sakura-chan  
came over. She loves her just about as much as I do because she looks soo much  
like Nadeshiko-san. I look at her as she notices Sakura-chan holding my hands.  
  
"Good morning, Tomoyo." she says happily to me with a conspiring wink. "Good  
morning, Sakura-chan. What do you two want for breakfast?"  
  
Mother wants me to be honest with her and try to win Sakura-chan's feelings. I  
know she doesn't want me to end up like her and Nadeshiko-san. But I won't, she's  
happy and secure with him. Mother will never understand how much seeing Sakura  
happy makes me happy. I wouldn't have set them up if I didn't think I could stand  
her being with another. Besides I know he'll protect her and will take great care  
of her. "Blueberry or banana pancakes would be nice. Maybe some croissants and   
strawberry jelly."  
  
She nods to me and grabs Sakura-chan by the arm. "Ok! Sakura-chan, why don't you help  
me while Tomoyo gets ready? Don't take too long, ok?" Mother drags her down the   
hall insanely happy while I smile, glad that Mother gets to spend time with Sakura-  
chan as well. I know she misses Nadeshiko-san everyday and seeing Sakura-chan   
reminds her of her.  
  
Kero-chan flies happily around the room as I quietly walk out the room towards the  
bathroom. I begin to remember all the times I would tape Sakura in her adventures,  
the late nights I spent making her costumes, and all the times I tried to get her   
to understand my feelings. She's still as dense as I remember. I also remember how  
I would root for Li-kun as he tried to confess his feelings for Sakura-chan. Back then  
all I could think about was Sakura-chan in all her glory in my costumes capturing them   
on film and getting her and Li-kun together so I could emerse myself in joy seeing her   
even more happy. But lately all I can do is imagine us together.. happy..  
  
No, I have no magic to protect her like Li-kun has. How could I ever bear her a   
beautiful child? What about her having a "normal" wedding? But I love her just as   
much, possibly even more than Li-kun. Why am I thinking about this? All that matters  
is Sakura happy. Why should I ask Sakura for so much? Her friendship is enough.   
I shake out any further thoughts of doubt about Li-kun and Sakura-chan. I open the  
bathroom door and think about what Sakura should give to Li-kun.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in Tomoyo's room, Kero-chan flies around the room impatiently waiting for food.  
For one minute he thinks of Clow Reed and sighs as he remembers the things he had go  
through, comparing them with Sakura's situations.  
  
"Sigh.."  
  
Unknown to him, outside on the roof, is a transperant image of a smiling Clow Reed and  
another transperant image of a woman with wings.   
  
"This is the last test, if it should even be called a test. But is this really necessary?"  
whispers Clow. The woman nods and smiles warmly as they gradually fade into the morning   
light.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Wai! Today Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran, and Kero-chan are going to the park for a   
picnic with me! It's been awhile since all of us were together. Two   
weeks to be exact. Semester finals are finally over, so it's time to   
have some fun. It makes me really happy I get some time off to spend   
with my best friend and my boyfriend. But I can't help but feel Tomoyo  
being upset about something. Something in her eyes tell me that's she's  
sad. I asked once about it, but she said it was about school work. Odd,  
she never seems to have a hard time with school. Whatever is bothering   
her she knows she can come to me. Hopefully today will cheer her up.   
  
Sonomi-san can cook really well. It seems she only does when I'm around.  
I wonder why that is? Whenever I'm around she's overly happy to see me.   
It makes me glad she likes me. Though I still wonder what she has against  
Father. I tried asking Touya, and he just gave me a weird look. I really  
don't like it when people don't explain things to me. I know I'm a bit   
dense, but if they tried spelling it out for me I know I'll understand.   
I'm seventeen already. I'm not ten anymore. Sigh~ I'll ask him again   
later.  
  
"Sakura-chan, did you enjoy breakfast?" Sonomi-san asks sweetly.  
  
"Un!" I grin happily.  
  
"Oh, I do hope you come back again, and maybe we'll-" One of the maids   
come in handing her a phone. Sonomi-san in her professional tone speaks into  
the phone, hanging it up sadly. "I was about to ask if you'd like to join  
Tomoyo and me to a weekend at the beach, but it looks like I some work  
to handle instead. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."  
  
I shake my head. "It's alright. Maybe next week. I'd love to go with the  
both of you for some weekend. I'm sure Father won't mind." I smile hoping  
it would make her feel better.  
  
The stars I could see in her eyes told me she felt more than better.   
"That would be great!" She rose from her chair and smiled. "I should be  
going. Good bye, Tomoyo. Good bye, Sakura-chan. Come over again soon!"  
She left the room as the maids began to clear the table.  
  
"You go ahead upstairs and get Kero-chan ready," says Tomoyo-chan,"I'll catch  
up."  
  
I happily skip up the stairs to her room. Tomoyo-chan and Sonomi-san live in   
such a big mansion. I wonder if they ever get lonely living in big place like   
this. And what about Tomoyo-chan's father? I've never met him before. Now that  
I think of it... Neither Sonomi-san nor Tomoyo-chan has ever mentioned him really.  
I've never seen any pictures of him.   
  
Finally I come to Tomoyo-chan's room. I open the door thinking about what  
store we should go to first to but Syaoran's present. I wonder what he would li-  
  
"PAAANCAKES!!"  
  
"Gyaaaahh!" Kero-chan pops out of nowhere squishing his little forehead against  
mine. He looks at me gravely, giving me a ghastly look. Hunched back, he stares   
into my eyes hungrily, rubbing his little paws together.  
  
"Wheeere's myy swweets Saaa-kuu-raa!"   
  
"Uh-uh-uh... um... K-Kero-chan... I-I.." I sweat furiously not knowing what  
to do. He seriously freaks me out when he does this.   
  
"Here you go Kero-chan!" Tomoyo-chan swings the door open with a tray of fresh   
fruit in yogart, croissants, a jar of strawberry jelly, and banana pancakes  
topped with warm maple syrup. Carefully she places it in the table in the  
center of the room. She looks at me warmly then amusingly at Kero-chan.  
"Sorry I took so long. I had to warm up the syrup a bit."  
  
"Ii-taaa-daa-kii-maa-suuuu!!" Kero-chan insanely happy flies to the tray of  
sweet breakfast food muttering 'Wai! Wai!' in between bites. I sweat drop as  
I watch him devour the food, his belly growing bigger and rounder with each  
bite he takes. "Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
I slump to the soft carpeted floor breathing heavily in relief. I look up to   
see Tomoyo-chan offering her hand to help me up. I take her hand, such a soft   
and gentle touch, feeling warm inside. Did I ever feel like this before when   
I held her hand? I gaze to into her eyes, a sweet melancholy shimmers in her  
delicate violet eyes. "Tomoyo-chan..," I say barely above a whisper.  
  
"Are you ok, Sarkura-chan?" she asks in a worried tone. I shake my head.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks for saving me."   
  
"No problem. Anything for you, Sakura-chan." She smiles again, eyes looking   
like slits, barely seeing her eyes. "I have a picnic basket with desert ready.   
Shall we go?"  
  
"Un!" I nod to her. I look at Kero-chan who now has an enormous round belly  
that could make Santa himself be jealous. I glare disapprovingly to my glutton  
guardian beast. Grabbing him abruptly by his back I plop him into my backpack.  
"Geez, Kero-chan! All you do nowadays is eat and snack! What kind of guardian  
beast are you getting out of shape like that!?"  
  
He didn't hear a word I said. He keeps muffling 'Wai! Wai!' in my bag. I let   
out a sigh and put on it on. He's utterly hopeless. Tomoyo-chan and I walk out  
of the room and out the front door towards her limo. Her bodyguards bow to   
greet us hello, and we bow back. They sure are intimidating. I've always felt   
awkward around them, even until now. I guess I'll never get used to them.  
  
"I'm sorry we had to take the limo," Tomoyo-chan says. "I know you like riding in   
my moped with me. But it isn't working well, so it's in the repair shop."  
  
I shake my head. "It's alright." I stop and wonder for a moment. "Why's your  
moped in the shop?" I tense up, squeezing my hands. "Did something happen?"  
  
Tomoyo-chan turns to look out the window. Not quite able to meet my gaze. Her long  
bangs slightly mask her face. "I've been having some trouble with the engine.  
It's been making some weird noises." She turns to me smiling. "I'm sure it's  
nothing. So don't worry about it."  
  
I nod slowly. Part of me doesn't quite believe it. But Tomoyo-chan would never  
lie to me. The limo comes to a slow stop and pulls over to the curb. Finally,  
we arrive in the commercial district. The bodyguard with the real long hair  
opens the door and we step out. We bow good bye to them and go on our way. Hand  
in hand we go through the streets looking around the various stores looking for  
a good place to look for a present. After a bit of window shopping and browsing  
through some clothes stores, she stops and looks up at the sign of a store.   
  
"Premiere Chocolates."   
  
"Li-kun likes chocolates doesn't he?" I nod to her. We look at the window and   
see many types of boxed chocolates, wrapped chocolates, and chocolates shaped   
like animals and people. There is also a display of stuffed animals holding a   
box of chocolate. Tomoyo-chan nudges me. "Maybe we can get those import choco-  
lates he like. Maybe they come with something special like those stuffed animals  
over there."  
  
I nod enthusiastically. "That'd be a great idea!" We enter the store looking at  
various chocolates. We look at the shelves with import chocolates looking for   
the brand and flavor Shaoran likes. I take a step back-  
  
"Oi, watch where you're going."   
  
I accidentally bumped into someone behind me. "I-I'm so-" I look back to a-  
pologized to see who I bumped into. "Onii-san!!"  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Kaijuu," he says with a smirk. "Monsters shouldn't be  
let loose in a quiet town like this. See you just bumped into me almost dropp-  
ing these newly made chocolates. Trying to cause a ruckus, huh? Heh heh."  
  
"I'M NOT A MONSTER!!" I raise my voice at him, annoyed. How dare he call me that  
in public! I'm not a kid anymore! Why must he insist on calling me that!? GRR!!  
  
"Oooh? Well, only monsters scream in a quiet little shop like this." I turn   
around and notice the other people in the shop staring at me. I flush bright red  
and lower my voice. I notice onii-san smirking amusingly.   
  
"You just work everywhere don't you?? I swear it's like you're trying to keep an   
eye on me!" I realize what day it is and look at him oddly. "Don't you have a   
modeling job today?"  
  
Touya nods his head. "It's later today." He turns his head noticing Tomoyo and   
gives her a small smile. Tomoyo-chan smiles and bows back. "I have to work, Kaijuu.   
You better not eat out the store." He walks away smirking towards the counter,   
newly made chocolates in hand. I angrily glare at him, but stop when Tomoyo lays  
on of her hands in my shoulder, calming me down. She always relaxes me.  
  
"Look over there." I turn to where she pointed to. I stare in awe at the display   
towards the back of the store. "I think, Li-kun would like it. And it's also one  
of his favorite brands of chocolate." I nod in agreement as we walk over to the  
display.  
  
Belgian chocolate pieces surround a beautifully crafted dagger in a carved and   
laminated wood box. Shaoran likes collecting swords and daggers. He practices   
everyday with his sword. We both stared at it admiringly. It's kinda rare to see  
a dagger surrounding chocolates. One of the sales associates comes to us and look  
at us kindly. "May I help you with something today, ladies?"  
  
I nod my head. "Yes," I say to him, "how much is this chocolate set?"   
  
The young man nodded. "This is a rare collection. Only one thousand of these sets  
were made. Each dagger was hand-made by some expert blacksmiths in Europe. I don't  
know everything about it. But I know the company wanted to try something new with   
selling their chocolates. I find it odd for them to be selling daggers with choco-  
late. Doesn't make sense to me, but they're quite popular." The sales associate   
coughs. "I'm sorry for rambling. This set costs nine thousand five hundred yen."  
  
"Hoe!?"   
  
"I told you. It's a rare collection. This is one of the only places in Japan, in   
the world that sells it. We have only ten sets here. We already sold six of them.  
I'm not sure if the last four will be here by the end of the week." He turns around  
noticing another customer. "Excuse me, ladies. If you need help with anything, just  
call me over." He walks away, leaving us to ponder about the set.  
  
"It's really expensive Sakura-chan. Can you really afford it?"  
  
"Actually I can. I saved up some money from when I used to model in the same place  
as Touya. The thing is I worked for months to save that money..."   
  
Tomoyo-chan pulled out her credit card. "I'll help pay for half. How about that?"  
  
I look at my best friend wide-eyed and felt my cheeks faintly blush. "I couldn't.."  
  
"It's quite alright," she says dreamy eyed, "I have some old costume designs I   
never got you to try out. I re-did that prince costume design I made for you back  
in grammer school. I also have a princess and other costume designs for you to try   
out." She starts to blush eyes filled with stars more bright than before. "Oh,   
Sakura-chan, you'd look so beautiful in those costumes!" She takes my hands in hers  
staring happily into my eyes. "Please wear them! I could tape them you in them like  
old times! I could use them to help my portfolio for art school. Maybe I could be a  
theater costume designer. You'd do that for me won't you?"  
  
I laugh nervously, sweating dropping more than this morning. So Tomoyo-chan still   
hasn't given up on me wearing those fancy designs. I really don't mind. I actually  
feel kind of honored she'd let me take part in her artistic genius. Though, I do find  
it a bit weird. Oh, well. I can't say no to her. I nod to her uncertainly, and she  
sighs happily. She seems a little too happy, but at least she doesn't seem sad like  
before. I'm glad I can make her smile. I don't think I'd be able to bear to see her  
sad... or cry..  
  
Tomoyo called over the sales associate and charged the set on her card. I thank her  
repeatedly, and she says it's ok. "I know you'll look wonderful when I tape you in my  
costumes," she says enthusiastically. I sweat drop again, but quickly smile.. and   
faintly blush? I wonder why my cheeks gets so warm when...  
  
"Oi, Kaijuu. What are you still doing here? Don't you have do some stomping somewhere?  
Like maybe trash that Li punk's place?"  
  
I turn around and glare at Touya. "I'm not a monster! And stop saying bad things about  
Shaoran! He's a very nice guy! He's MY boyfriend!"  
  
Onii-san narrows his eyes. "I don't like that punk. I suggest you find someone else."  
  
"Don't tell me who to go out with! Shaoran is a gentleman and has always been there for  
me!" I lower my voice. "Besides he helped me a lot when I captured the Clow Cards and  
turned them to Sakura Cards! How can you not approve of him!?"  
  
"Here you go, miss," says the sales associate as he hands the set to Tomoyo-chan. "Thank  
you very much. Have a nice day!"  
  
Touya looks into the bag and gasps. "Why the hell are you buying that expensive thing!?"  
  
"It's for Syaoran! Our anniversary is coming this week!"  
  
"Over my dead body! I do not like that punk kid and how he treated you before! I don't  
trust him!" Now he lowers his voice. "I think me and the little beast agree on that!"  
A little muffled cry of agreement comes from my backpack.  
  
"I don't care I love him! And you can't stop me from loving him! Why can't you just be   
happy for me? Why can't you see what a good guy he is!?" I'm nearly crying as I say   
this. Why can't onii-san be happy for me? For us?  
  
Onii-san looks sadly at me. Oddly he looks sadly at Tomoyo-chan too. She shakes her head  
and faintly smiles back at him. He shakes his head in defeat. "If he does anything to   
hurt you," his eyes narrow again, more serious, and voice grows deadly, "I swear I will  
make that punk will PAY."  
  
"Syaoran's a good guy, Onii-san. Please believe me.."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Achoo!!" I rub my nose, sniffling. I decided to come to the park a little early. I sit  
on the park bench listening to the birds chirp and trees rustle in the wind. I narrow my  
eyes thinking about Sakura and Tomoyo-san. Sakura I trust. But what about Tomoyo? I know  
she helped me confess my love for Sakura. Thanks to her, we're together. She also has   
lessen her idolization towards her. I mean would a best friend make silly costumes for   
her to wear, taping her constantly, flattering her constantly and going dreamy eyed some-  
times to the point where she seems going orgasmic 'just' because they're best friends?   
Doesn't that seem strange to go through all that, feel all that over your best friend?   
Maybe I'm thinking too much. Could she really be in love with her? I mean it's not im-  
possible. I liked Yukito-san... Now that I think of it, Sakura also was a bit "Haniya-  
aan" around Mizuki-sensei..  
  
"Hmph!" I shake my head furiously at the thought. It was all because of our magical ties  
with them. I cross my arms, closing my eyes feeling the wind mussing my hair. If one   
thing is for sure, Tomoyo-san and I look out for her happiness and well-being. She knows  
we're happy together. She won't jeopordize her happiness.. Our happiness. At least, I   
don't think so. I hope not.  
  
This week is our two year anniversary. I saved up a lot of money for this white gold  
celestial bracelet. I hope she likes it. I can feel the box fitting snuggly in my breast  
pocket of my denim jacket. Hopefully within the next four or five years I can save up for  
an engagement ring. Sure it may seem a bit early for marriage, but I know for sure whom  
I truly love. There's no other woman for me. I hope she'll except my proposal when I do.  
  
Then it hits me. It's not going to be easy. There's her over-protective brother and that  
damn stuffed animal. They won't let me marry her so easily. They still don't approve of   
me. What the hell!? I've been treating her like a princess! I helped her become the Card  
Mistress! I really do love her! Why can't they see that!? Geez, buncha idiots. If I was  
bad to her, Sakura woulda burned me with Firey or something. I'd never hurt her...  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
I turn to see Sakura in the distance with Tomoyo. Both of them wave at me. It's best if  
I don't think of it. I just want a great afternoon with the girl I love and the girl who  
made our relationship possible.  
  
  
[Insert eyecatch]  
  
  
  
--  
  
Hope you like! More in the making! I don't own them, Clamp and some other people do.  
  
If there are any grammatical errors, I apologize. 


End file.
